


5次冬日战士试图杀死史蒂夫•罗杰斯，1次他没有。

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在电影《美国队长2》其间与之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5次冬日战士试图杀死史蒂夫•罗杰斯，1次他没有。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * A translation of [5 Times The Winter Soldier Tried to Kill Steve Rogers, and 1 Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646032) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



楼顶上的人并非目标。他只是一个目击者，且是敌方目击者——但任务参数并未规定附带伤害上限。

战士掷回武器，跳下楼顶。

车里的人是目标，那个女人也是。第三（目标）和第四（目标），附属系。任务参数规定终止自由裁决权。

他的小队不适应这种攻击方式，光天化日之下，无遮无掩；这是一次特殊任务，为九头蛇的主要目标分散注意力，而这种角色十分不适合他们。但他们训练有素，都是在他的训练中活下来的那些人，所以战士知道他们不会不稳定。他占据要点，他们便会跟随。

（他们要比他们应该的样子年老。是……自己在他们年轻的时候训练了他们所有人。或者，是他自己的大脑告知自己他们是年轻的。他不知道为什么自己认为他们看起来老了，或是为什么自己记不起这次之前的任何任务。这些想法都十分短暂，在黑暗中一闪而逝；任务、他们的命令、自己操作者的嗓音，扼死了它们。他占据要点，他的小队便会跟随。）

目标分散开来，他选择了那个女人。而那个男人，他留给了自己的小队。这是个战略性的错误；他本以为那个女人是更大的威胁，更适用于这种近距离巷战。（护目镜上的那一枪本来可以杀死他：他鲜少在光天化日之下执行任务，所以大意了自己的影子。他不会再犯相同错误。）

他的小队没有杀死那个男人，战士立刻改变了自己的威胁评估。

他用上了自己所剩的每一只枪。那个男人都将它们踢开，挡住了他的射击。他夺过那人的武器，试图用其反制。那人躲过了他的投掷。他掏出匕首，进行近身搏斗，一阵拳风，却莫名无法落下。他不应该生气，情绪会扰乱判断力，但他是如此的 **愤怒** ！目标本应该死了二十次不止，但他却还在搏斗反抗。战士失去了面具，然后

“巴基？”

“谁他妈是巴基？”这些词从他身体里跑出去，一个未经他授权或输入便移动了他嘴巴的反射性回复，他抽出贴身的‘德林格’作为最后的依靠，或是准备好被俘时‘自裁’。

突然后上方一阵风袭来。二级附属系（目标），飞行属？他显现出更多大的威胁性，但他不是任务，目标本身

还站在那里，瞪着自己。

他的停滞状态令战士犹豫，威胁评估开始不稳定。目标一动不动，只是瞪视。为什么？一刻之前他还在有效率地打斗。是对战士所说的话做出的反应吗？自己说了什么？为什么自己想不起刚刚说过的话了？自己为什么要说那话？

一闪，立刻被扼死。目标就在眼前。战士瞄准。

【注释1】德林格（Derringer）D100又称高标准德林格，可一次容纳2发5.6毫米运动步枪弹分2次射击。在枪管解锁的同时抛壳机构同步运动，实现自动退壳。该枪原理可靠，无须事先压倒击锤即可激发。是防身和暗杀之利器。（这枪就是咱们在特务电影里看的那些女特务用的小手枪，暗杀或者自杀用，俗称‘掌心雷’。）

目标在建筑内，前往一艘升起的航母。战士跟上去，单枪匹马。他没带小队和面具。此次任务未设参数，不惜一切铲除目标。之前他被告知他失败了，而这就是他被单独派出来的原因。

他的操作者给了他一把新的德林格，和任务完成后自裁的命令。

这是对他失败的惩罚。战士接受了命令，虽然他想不起那场失败的任务，或是他没有完成的原因。一闪，被扼死与掩埋。他占据要点，他独自一人，任务结束后他会用这只德林格指向自己的脑袋，那将是对他的惩罚，亦是对他的奖赏。

他勇往直前，踏平一切阻挡在他与目标之间的事物，直到他们再次面对面。目标在说话，但言语不具任何意义；它们统统在夭折于战士的心里，变成永远不会燎原的死灰。他是任务。他已经死去。惩罚。奖赏。

他们打斗。战士不记得目标的脸庞，但是他记得这人移动的方式。他们交过手，他意识到，但他们停止了。他们为什么——？

他是任务。他已经死去。

目标打败了他，弄断了他的手臂，令他窒息。每一项战士都以子弹相还，他几乎都看见了它，故事的结局。然后整个航母因为冲击力颠簸摇晃。一道钢梁落下，他只来得及用自己的钢铁手臂接住。他努力防止它压碎自己的身体，但是它将他困在了地上，致使他的手臂捆住了他的身体。

目标要过来了。战士不能被生擒，被活捉意味着——意味着——他也不知道意味着什么，但他知道被活捉比死亡更可怕。让人眼花的惊慌感袭来，打破了他意识里的墙壁，他徒劳地挣扎起来。断掉的手臂无用地躺在他身边，他无法去够自己的德林格。他无法去够那只枪。他将无法复命。【译者语：哎……当年被俘虏之后遭到的一切啊……记忆消失了都无法忘却啊……】

随后钢梁被抬起，战士扭身爬出，爬到加厚的玻璃地板上。目标跌倒在附近，有那么一刻他俩都坐在地上，喘着粗气。

“你认识我。”目标说，然后这些字词一闪，引燃，化为火焰。

史蒂夫本就没打算去调查，满世界去找巴基，但真实情况是，巴基只用了九天时间就重新出现在史塔克大厦外，试图给史蒂夫当头一枪。

他唯一没有成功的原因是——好吧，并不是唯一的原因——是史塔克的机器人打开户外扬声器，说： _**“队长，敌情十点钟方向！”** _

史蒂夫立刻蹲跪，抬起左手边的盾牌，及时挡住了一连串的六子弹，一时间火星四溅。是手枪，中程距离射击。

当第六颗子弹击中，史蒂夫从地上起身，开始朝子弹的源头跑去，无视机器人（要他）回到进入一级戒备状态的大楼内的命令。子弹是由街上射过来的，那里有一辆已经启动了的摩托车，轮胎碾压过人行道，他们错身而过。

机车手没戴头盔。

史蒂夫双脚踉跄，随后更快地向前跃起。没有用；即使在繁忙的交通中机车也极具机动性，而且，巴基要么已经记起了足够多知道在城里该往哪里逃，要么是九头蛇在他脑袋里输入了一张地图。两种情况，史蒂夫提醒自己，都是有可能的。

两小时后等他回到史塔克大厦时，满身是汗，哆里哆嗦，史塔克正等着他，手里端着酒，嘴上油腔滑调。“所以，那位就是‘前夫哥’喽？我得说，队长，我会建议申请禁止探视令。”

史蒂夫强忍着抽他脸的冲动，说：“我能看看户外监控录像吗？”

史塔克不情愿地从命了，给了他个录像文档。史蒂夫带着它回到了华府，回到自己满墙弹孔一地是血的公寓，看了十多遍，暂停图像研究着巴基双肩的隆起，头上抽动的青筋，史蒂夫进入画面时他身体变得紧绷而急切的样子。

第四次尝试几乎成功，若不是太过专注。不顾所有人的反对，史蒂夫出去跑步了：他对史塔克妄想狂的让步——还有娜塔莎源源不断饱含威胁性分析的电子邮件——改变了策略。自从那次大楼外三心二意的暗杀尝试已经过去两周了，而史蒂夫固执地要回到雷姆利亚之星、神盾局倒台之前的生活规律。他一直没出去看看。

皇天不负有心人。当他从树后面出来时，巴基就趴跪在那个养鸭子的小池塘边，往水里呕吐着粘稠的胆汁。

有其他人靠近，小心翼翼但都表示关心，史蒂夫连忙挥手要他们离开，同时跑过去。巴基看见他，连滚带爬往灌木丛里扎。他没走太远，只蹒跚着往公园里走了半英里，然后倒下，一个肩膀靠在一棵树上。他满脸是汗，苍白消瘦，一脸胡茬。当史蒂夫慢慢靠近了后，他看见了巴基哆嗦的样子，无意识蜷起的金属手指，用它们抵着肚子，在皮肤上抓挠。

“这是戒断反应。”史蒂夫轻声道，巴基猛地挺直身体，从口袋里抽出一支枪。那枪小而厚，是一只德林格。巴基并没用它指着史蒂夫，就只是紧攥在身侧，就好像怕史蒂夫会从他手里夺走它一样。他表情恐惧。瞳孔放大，在日光下放得过大。

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，一点点地靠近。“我看了你的文件。他们给你注射了好多麻醉药。你一直在呕吐，对吧？你无法睡觉，你不想吃东西——也许你甚至还产生了幻觉。我能帮忙。”

一道不可见的疆界被跨越，德林格猛地抬起，对准史蒂夫的前额。他止步。巴基的呼吸短而急促。现在史蒂夫都能看见他的眼白了——环绕着黑色瞳孔的眼白。

“你救过我。”他喏喏道。“是你把我从河里拉上来的，对吗？你为什么要那样做？”

“不知道。”巴基低喃着。嗓音支离破碎，从身体里刮出来。那只枪在颤抖。“不知道。”

史蒂夫变换重心，心疼地往前一步，而巴基向后躲去，因为失去了树木的支持几乎摔倒。实在不忍，史蒂夫退后几步，掏出一直带在运动衫口袋里的药瓶。

“这些会有帮助。”他说道，弯身将瓶子放在地上。掏出自己的水瓶，放在药片旁边。“一天两片，早晨一片，晚上一片。如果你需要更多，你可以把药瓶放在我窗外——你知道我的公寓在哪里。”

他直起身。巴基一直没动。枪没有收起，但却垂着枪口，就像巴基已经忘了它。他瞪着史蒂夫的脸，浑身发抖。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，巴基追踪着这个动作。“你知道我住在哪里。如果你需要什么东西……任何东西……求你。求你，来找我。”

在等待了一个永远不会到来的回答之后。史蒂夫转身，原路返回。他背后的肌肉反射性地紧绷着，但是没有枪声响起。【译者语：我真他妈给队长跪了！太他妈深爱了……对方持枪，他就敢这样转身亮出后背！！！！】

下一次巴基用了的是一把匕首，但这是因为他先把德林格丢给了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫是被客厅里一阵哗啦声和重物坠地的声音吵醒的，后来他发现是巴基撞上了他的茶几，摔在了地上。等他手拿盾牌，跑出去时，巴基刚刚站起身，但一手持刀，一手握着那把短枪。

他将那把枪丢向史蒂夫，枪托在前，然后抓着匕首冲过来。

仅是一场打斗。史蒂夫将自己的参与范围限制在一只手内，将那只德林格安全地别在腰后，用盾牌挡开那些狂乱且毫无章法的挥刀动作。每一次挥刀都让巴基踉跄蹒跚，撞上家具或墙壁。一只画框碎了。书籍跌落在地。虽然攻击无效，但史蒂夫却后撤着，将巴基引到了走廊的地毯上。【译者语：队长，你的男友力还能再高些吗？！你怎么能细心到先把他引到地毯上再摔他！你就这么怕他摔疼了？！】

就在那里，他终于发起攻击，将德林格丢过了巴基的肩膀，踢掉了匕首，抓住巴基的双手，将他掀起，背朝下撂倒地。

这似乎触发了什么，因为巴基的拳头开始拼命真的朝史蒂夫的脸和喉咙袭来。他的呼吸变快——太快了，到了呼吸困难的地步——而史蒂夫能听出支离破碎的词语。其实，只有一个词： ** _求你，求你，求你_** ——

金属手抓住了史蒂夫的喉咙，他用盾牌隔开，钉在地上。用双膝夹住巴基的腰固定他们俩人。“巴基。”

“不。”巴基嘎声道。有血有肉的手指钉进史蒂夫的胸口，虚弱地推拒着他。史蒂夫没有动，他们滚成一团，又打了一下，两下。“不。我不想——求你了。求你了，就——就他妈的杀了我吧。求你了。”

“不。”史蒂夫哽咽了，惊慌了。

“求你了——！”

史蒂夫掰开不停抓挠的手，推倒他，突然俯身，将嘴唇压在巴基的嘴上，缄默了剩下的祈求。

+1

目标轻易地便将他从地板上抱起来。战士手无寸铁，太过虚弱无法反抗。他被生擒活捉了。他失败了。

被抱进目标的浴室时，他没有反抗。里面很亮，灯光弄疼了他的眼睛，所以他一直闭着眼。其实也没什么区别。目标随心所欲将他放在个地方——坐在关闭的马桶盖上，而战士的（信息）输入是不需要的。目标对他说话，问他事情。他从战士的口袋里掏出那个药瓶。他触摸战士的脸——不是用他的嘴唇，像之前那样，而是用他的双手，向后拂开油腻的头发。

那双手离开时，战士绝望地想要它们回来。他没了任务，他孤单一人，他全身都在疼，他被生擒了，但那触摸是某种安慰阵痛的药。一闪。他的身体认识目标的身体，他们曾经交过手，所以他们曾经接触过。他不记得是在什么时刻。

水打开。灯光昏暗了，战士能微微睁开双眼了。目标正在快速移动，收集东西。管状物，一袋液体。战士用脸颊枕着台面，透过睫毛看着。

花了很久他才意识到在台面上离他脸大约六英尺的地方有一把折叠式剃刀。是老款的，就那种他们从前经常一起使用的东西，腰碰腰站在镜子前，用牙刷交换剃刀， **嗨，看着点你的手肘，伙计，看着点你的手肘我发誓——**

他的手指慢慢向剃刀收拢，但目标的手拢住他的手。目标就站在他身边，被光照得柔和而闪亮，就如一场日出。史蒂夫。史蒂维。哦，天啊——

“求你别，”史蒂夫喃喃低语着。他在哭，全不自知。他弯身，用嘴唇触摸战士的皮肤，一次又一次，嘴巴，嘴角，脸颊。“拜托，宝贝儿。别。”

战士的手指抽动了一下，然后慢慢、慢慢地，松开了。

The End


End file.
